A power tool may include electronics that monitor and/or control usage of the power tool. By way of example, these electronics may monitor and/or control an output speed of the power tool, an output torque of the power tool, and/or an amount of time the power tool is used. As such, the electronics may produce data associated with the usage of the power tool that may be used by an operator, a customer, a service center, and others. In an electrically powered tool, the power source used to energize an electric motor of the power tool (e.g., mains electricity or a battery) may also be used to power the electronics that monitor and/or control usage of the power tool.